Rated PG-13
PG-13 is Parents Strongly Cautioned - Some Material May Be Inappropriate for Children Under 13. Partial list for major production companies Lionsgate Films Movies *Disaster Movie (2008) *The Hunger Games (2012) *The Hunger Games: Catching Fire (2013) *The Hunger Games: Mockingjay – Part 1 (2014) *The Hunger Games: Mockingjay – Part 2 (2015) *Power Rangers (2017) Empire Pictures Movies *Ghoulies (1984) *Ghoulies II (1988) Orion Pictures Movies *Robocop 3 (1993) ImageMovers Movies *Beowulf (2007) Fox Searchlight Pictures Movies *500 Days of Summer (2009) *He Named Me Malala (2015) *Me and Earl and the Dying Girl (2015) Film Roman Movies *Hellboy: Blood and Iron (2007) Miramax Movies *My Baby's Daddy (2004) Saban Films Movies *Skiptrace (2016) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Movies *Die Another Day (2002) *GoldenEye (1995) *Licence to Kill (1989) *Stargate (1994) *SuperHero Movie (2008) *Supernova (theatrical cut, 2000) *Tomorrow Never Dies (1997) *The World Is Not Enough (1999) Embassy Pictures Movies *The Plague Dogs (1982) Lightyear Entertainment Movies *The Return of Swamp Thing (1989) Madhouse Movies *Avengers Confidential: Black Widow & Punisher (2014) *Iron Man: Rise of Technovore (2013) MLG Productions Movies *Doctor Strange: The Sorcerer Supreme (2007) *Hulk Versus (2009) *The Invincible Iron Man (2007) *Planet Hulk (2010) *Ultimate Avengers: The Movie (2006) *Ultimate Avengers 2: Rise of the Panther (2006) Walt Disney Pictures Movies *The Finest Hours (2016) *John Carter (2012) *The Lone Ranger (2013) *One Upon a Warrior (2011) *Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003) *Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (2006) *Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007) *Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tales (2011) *Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales (2017) *Saving Mr. Banks (2013) Lucasfilm Ltd. LLC Movies *Rouge One: A Star Wars Story (2016) *Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith (2005) Marvel Studios Movies *The Avengers (2012) *Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015) *Ant-Man (2015) *Captain American: The First Avenger (2011) *Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014) *Captain America: Civil War (2016) *Doctor Strange (2016) *Guardians of the Galaxy (2014) *Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 (2017) *Iron Man (2008) *Iron Man 2 (2010) *Iron Man 3 (2013) *Thor (2011) *Thor: The Dark World (2013) *Thor: Ragnarok (2017) 21st Century Film Corporation *Captain America (1992) Washington Square Films Movies *My Entire High School Sinking Into the Sea (2017) Touchstone Pictures Movies *Bubble Boy (2001) *The Hot Chick (2002) *The 6th Man (1997) *Wild Hogs (2007) Du Laurentiis Entertainment Group Movies *King Kong Lives (1986) 20th Century Fox Movies *The A-Team (2010) *Assassin's Creed (2016) *Avatar (2009) *Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1992) *Big Momma's House (2000) *Big Momma's House 2 (2006) *Big Mommas: Like Father, Like Son (2011) *The Comebacks (2007) *Dude, Where's My Car (2000) *Dr. Dolittle (1998) *Daredevil (theatrical cut, 2003) *Date Movie (2006) *Dodgeball: A True Underdog Story (2004) *Date Night (2010) *Elektra (2005) *Epic Movie (2007) *Fantastic Four (2005) *Fantastic Four reboot (2015) *Independence Day (1996) *Independence Day: Resurgence (2016) *In The Mix (2005) *Just Married (2003) *Meet The Spartans (2008) *Mrs. Doubtfire (1993) *Monkeybone (2001) *Speed 2: Cruise Control (1997) *Smosh: The Movie (2015) *The Simpsons Movie (2007) *Taken (2008) *Taken 2 (2012) *Taken 3 (2015) *Vampires Suck (2010) *The Wolverine (2013) *X-Men (2000) *X-Men 2 (2003) *X-Men: The Last Stand (2006) *X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009) *X-Men: First Class (2011) *X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) *X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) *The X-Files (1998) *The X- Files: I Want to Believe (2008) DreamWorks Pictures Movies *Small Soldiers (1998) *The Tuxedo (2002) Pathé Movies *HOUBA! On the Trail of the Marsupilami (2012, self applied) Columbia Pictures Movies *The Amazing Spider-Man (2012) *The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014) *The Animal (2001) *Big Daddy (1999) *Bewitched (2005) *Blue Streak (1999) *Casino Royal (2006) *Click (2006) *Charlie's Angels (2000) *Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle (2003) *Eight Crazy Nights (2002) *Ghostbusters reboot (2016) *Ghost Rider (2007) *Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance (2012) *Grown Ups (2010) *Grown Ups 2 (2013) *Joe Dirt (2001) *Just Go With It (2011) *Last Action Hero (1993) *Men In Black (1997) *Men In Black 2 (2002) *Men In Black 3 (2012) *Pixels (2015) *Quantum of Solace (2008) *RoboCop reboot (2014) *Skyfall (2012) *Spectre (2015) *Spider-Man (2002) *Spider-Man 2 (2004) *Spider-Man 3 (2007) *Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017) *xXx (2002) *xXx: State of the Union (2005) TriStar Pictures Movies *Crossover (2006) *Godzilla (1998) *The Mask of Zorro (1998) *3 Ninjas: Knuckle Up (1995) New Line Cinema Movies *A Very Harold and Kumar 3D Christmas (2011) *Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery (1997) *Austin Powers: Spy Who Shagged Me (1999) *Austin Powers: In Goldmember (2002) *Dumb and Dumber (1994) *Dumb and Dumber: When Harry Met Lloyd (2003) *Dumb and Dumber To (2014) *Lost in Space (1998) *Little Nicky (2000) *The Hobbit: The Unexpected Journey (2012) *The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug (2013) *The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies (Theatrical Cut, 2014) *Little Nicky (2000) *The Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring (2001) *The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers (2002) *The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King (2003) *The Mask (1994) *Pleasantville (1998) *Spawn (theatrical cut, 1997) Relativity Media Movies *Before I Wake (2016) Alliamce Entertainment Movies *The Gate (1987) Universal Pictures Movies *Dragnet (1987) *Friday Night Lights (2004) *The Fast and the Furious (2001) *The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift (2006) *Fast & Furious (2009) *Fast Five (2011) *Fast & Furious 6 (2013) *Furious 7 (2015) *The Fate of the Furious (2017) *Hulk (2003) *The Huntsman: Winter War (2016) *The Incredible Hulk (2008) *Jurassic Park (1993) *Jurassic Park 3 (2001) *Jurassic World (2015) *Junior (1994) *Josie and the Pussycats (2001) *King Kong (2005) *Krampus (2015) *The Lost World: Jurassic Park (1997) *Land of the Lost (2009) *Men in Black (1997) *Men in Black 2 (2002) *Men in Black 3 (2012) *Mystery Science Theater 3000: The Movie (1996) *The Nutty Professor (1996) *Nutty Professor 2: The Klumps (2000) *Problem Child 2 (1991) *Parenthood (1989) *R.I.P.D. (2013) *Scott Pilgrim vs. the World (2010) *Snow White and the Huntsman (2011) *2 Fast 2 Furious (2003) Focus Features Movies *A Monster Calls (2016) *9 (2009) *Race (2016) STX Entertainment Movies *The Circle (2017) Gramercy Pictures Movies *Bean (1997) United Artists Movies Summit Entertainment Movies *Ender's Game (2013) Open Road Films Movies *Before I Fall (2017) *Max Steel (2016) EON Productions Movies *Bond 25 (2019) Paramount Pictures Movies *Arrival (2016) *A Very Brady Sequel (1996) *Æon Flux (2005) *The Addams Family (1991) *Addams Family Values (1993) *The Brady Bunch Movie (1995) *Beavis and Butt-Head Do America (1996) *Bébé's Kids (1992) *Clueless (1995) *Cool World (1992) *Dance Flick (2009) *Ferris Bueller's Day Off (1986) *Forrest Gump (1994) *G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra (2009) *G.I. Joe: Retaliation (2013) *Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull (2008) *The Odd Couple 2 (1998) *School of Rock (2003) *Scrooged (1988) *Star Trek: First Contract (1996) *Star Trek: Nemesis (2002) *Star Trek reboot (2009) *Star Trek Into Darkness (2013) *Star Trek Beyond (2016) *Terminator Genisys (2015) *Titanic (1997) *Transformers (2007) *Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (2009) *Transformers: Dark of the Moon (2011) *Transformers: Age of Extinction (2014) *Transformers: The Last Knight (2017) *Untitled Terminator Sixth Film (2019) *Untitled Indiana Jones Fifth Film (2020) *xXx: Return of Xander Cage (2017) *Zoolander (2001) *Zoolander No. 2 (2016) Nickelodeon Movies *Fun-Size (2012) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2016) Dimension Films Movies *Scary Movie 3 (2003) *Scary Movie 4 (2006) *Scary Movie V (2013) Warner Bros. Pictures Movies *Ace Ventura: Pet Detective (1994) *Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls (1995) *The Adventures of Pluto Nash (2002) *Batman (1989) *Batman and Robin (1997) *Batman Begins (2005) *Batman Returns (1992) *Batman Forever (1995) *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (Theatrical Cut, 2016) *Catwoman (2004) *The Dark Knight (2008) *The Dark Knight Rises (2012) *The Dukes of Hazzard (2005) *Eight Legged Freaks (2002) *Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (2016) *Green Lantern (2011) *Godzilla (2014) *Get Smart (2008) *Gremlins 2: The New Batch (1990) *Grind (2003) *Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (2005) *Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (2007) *Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1 (2010) *Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 (2011) *Jack the Giant Slayer (2013) *Jonah Hex (2010) *Joe's Apartment (1996) *Juwanna Mann (2002) *Justice League (2017) *Kong: Skull Island (2017) *Little Shop of Horrors (1986) *The Losers (2006) *Man of Steel (2013) *National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation (1989) *Sucker Punch (Theatrical Cut, 2011) *Steel (1997) *Superman: Brainiac Attacks (2006) *Superman Returns (2006) *Suicide Squad (2016) *Terminator Salvation (2009) *Untitled Fantastic Beasts Sequel (2018) *Untitled Third Fantastic Beasts Film (2020) *Wild Wild West (1999) *Wonder Woman (2017) Warner Home Video Movies *Batman vs. Robin (2015) *Batman: Assault on Arkham (2014) *Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker (Director's Cut, 2000) *Batman: Bad Blood (2016) *Halo Legends (2010) *Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015) *Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016) *Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox (2013) *Justice League: Throne of Atlantis (2015) *Justice League: War (2014) *Son of Batman (2014) *Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017) Warner Premiere Movies *Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010) *Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 1 (2012) *Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 2 (2013) *Batman Year One (2011) *Green Lantern: First Flight (2009) *Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths (2010) *Justice League: Doom (2012) *Justice League: The New Frontier (2008) *Superman: Doomsday (2007) *Superman/Batman: Apocalypse (2010) *Superman/Batman: Public Enemies (2009) *Superman: Unbound (2013) *Superman vs. The Elite (2012) *Wonder Woman (2009) Screen Gems Movies *Priest (2011) Hollywood Pictures Movies Artisan Entertainment Movies Category:American rating systems Category:North American rating systems Category:Current MPAA ratings Category:Current ratings Category:1984 introduced ratings